gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Zion
The Übermacht Zion and Zion Cabrio are a two-door luxury coupé and convertible featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V'''' and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design Both Zions in GTA V are manufactured by Übermacht and are modeled after the BMW 6 Series E63, most likely the 650i, considering the headlights and wheel trim design. The coupé version (badged as Zion XS) is based on the 2005-2010 BMW M6, sporting more luxurious trim and wheels and slightly better performance than the convertible. This XS version also features carbon fiber mirrors, front fascia lips, side skirts and rear diffuser. The tailights of the vehicle are found from the 2002-2008 BMW 7 series.The diffuser and exhausts are derived from the 2007-2013 BMW M3. The vehicle has a longer wheel base than the Sentinel, and has an extended rear fascia. The front is exactly the same as the Sentinels, featuring a plain curved grille with radiator covers underneath another fascia. The Zion Cabrio often comes sported with a small lip-spoiler, whereas the Zion doesn't. The roof on the Zion Cabrio is made of textile fabrics, that fold up in one piece, unlike other vehicles where each section of the roof retracts in pieces. Performance GTA V The Zion has an average performance line, having a good handling and turn cycle, a good braking distance, and a acceptable top speed. Its main issues are to do with its engine, as its acceleration is among the worst of the Coupes class. It can take around 13 seconds to reach an average speed of 60 mph. Deformation is also quite appalling, taking only several head-on crashes to make negative cambers on the wheels, slowing the car down, and majorly effecting steering and braking. GTA V Overview Note: '''Zion' and Zion Cabrio share the same handling.'' Modifications *Armor *Brakes *Chassis (For Soft-top version) *Color *Engine *Exhaust *Hood *Roll Cage (For Hard-top version) *Roof *Spoilers *Transmission *Turbo *Wheels *Window Tint *Wheel Accessories Locations Grand Theft Auto V *Can be bought for $50,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Spawn sometimes near Rockford Hills. *Sometimes can be found parked near the The Families area. *Spawns around the Del Perro Pier and Vespucci Beach. *The XS version tends to spawn more if the player is driving an F620. *The Cabrio version tends spawn a little common if player is driving a Felon GT. GTA Online *Can be bought for $60,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *The XS version rarely spawns in traffic. *The Cabrio version occasionally spawns in traffic. Notable owners *The Families can be spotted driving around their territory which is in white or gray color. *Chip Peterson is seen owning a red Zion Cabrio in the mission Architect's Plans. *Karen owns a black Zion as seen in The Humane Labs Raid setups. Gallery Zion front down.jpg|Zion Cabrio with the top up (Rear quarter view). Zion_front_up.jpg|Zion Cabrio with the top up (Rear quarter view). ZionXS_ZionCabrio.jpg|Zion XS and Cabrio beside each other to show differences. Zion,Ubermacht.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. ZionCabrio_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Zion badges GTA V.png|Badging Zion-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Zion on Rockstar Games Social Club. ZionCabrio-GTAV-SocialClub.png|A Zion Cabrio variant on the Social Club. Trivia *The front of this car, especially the headlights and grille area, looks almost identical to the front of the Sentinel, which is also manufactured by Ubermacht. * The Zion Cabrio has a unique sound effect when shifting gears. In addition to the normal turbo hiss there is a loud gear shift sound effect. This noise is unique to this vehicle. * The names of the three Übermacht vehicles are references to the movie The Matrix. The Oracle is a reference to the computer program that helps humans fight the machines, the Zion is a reference to the last human city, and the Sentinel is a reference to the machines the humans are at war with. *Its name sounds similar to Zehn, which is 10 in German, making a nod out of the 2nd generation BMW M6 engine which has 10 cylinders lying on a V 90° block. *In Judaism, Zion is a place name often used as a synonym for Jerusalem. *In Grand Theft Auto Online the Zion sells for $6,500 at Los Santos Customs. *The default radio station of the Zions are: **''GTA V'': ***Zion Cabrio: Non Stop Pop FM. ***Zion XS: FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *In Morningwood, there is a billboard with a photo of the front end of a Ubermacht Zion with the pun "DisObey", referencing to the in-game car company Obey, which parodies Audi. This is referencing to the billboard ad wars BMW (Ubermacht) and Audi (Obey) had with each other over a number of months. See also *Sentinel, a car that also manufactured by Übermacht with a similar front fascia and body to the Zion. Navigation }} de:Zion (V) es:Zion fr:Zion pl:Zion Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Vehicle Class